


Old Wuko Fics

by genericfanatic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, One-Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: This is a collection of old fics I wrote like 4 years ago. I think I put them on tumblr but they're buried. So. Here they are.Newest chapter: Mako has a nightmare, but Wu is there to help.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 55





	1. Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Wu faces issues with trying to form his government. 
> 
> Written before the series ended.

Wu looked at the book of financial records of the Earth Kingdom from his great aunt’s rule. Not read. Looked at. Every time he tried to read it he nearly fell asleep. He tried and tried and kept trying, but no matter what, this didn’t hold his interests.

Mako knocked on the door, “Wu? Everything alright?”

Wu lay his face down into the book, “This is sooooo booooring.”

Mako came over and sat next to him, “That…is a very large book.”

Wu sighed. “The ministers President Raiko assigned me to teach me how to rule assigned it to me. I mean, I studied history back in Ba Sing Se, but this is ridiculous.”

Mako hummed in sympathy. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you can train me how to lead an entire nation.” Wu sighed despondently. “I just…I don’t get it.”

“Well,” Mako said, “I don’t know much about ruling, but I’ve lived on the streets long enough to know what people want in a leader.”

Wu looked up. “Anything to give me a rest from this reading. Tell me.”

Mako took in a deep breath. “Well, it was all pretty simple to me, when I was a kid. If I just had access to proper food and shelter for me and Bolin as a kid, I would never have turned to crime. I would always see all of the fancy military and think, why couldn’t they spend that money on things for our family?”

“Hmm,” Wu thought, “That…that actually gives me an idea! Thanks, Mako!” He flipped through the book and began writing furiously.”

Mako blinked, unsure of what he had said that had been helpful. 

Wu turned eagerly from one minister to the next. They looked over his report hesitantly. It wasn’t quite the “This is brilliant!” reaction he had been hoping for.

“This is…” Minister Tao said, “An…interesting recommendation.”

“This is complete foolishness.” Minister Long said. Wu could feel his hopes falling into a sewer.

“F-foolishness?” Wu said, “But I—this budget would give each citizen enough money to survive—“

“And would leave the entire nation completely defenseless.” Minister Long interrupted him, “We would not have enough money to pay for an army or weapons or anything.”

“But we are at peace with the fire nation and the air nation and the water tribes and Republic City. What would we need an army for?”

“There will always be a threat to the nation from somewhere.” Minister Fu said, sipping his tea, “Better to be prepared.”

“But the people need food,” Wu said, “Shelter, supplies. Isn’t it our duty as rulers to provide for the people?”

“It is also our duty,” Minister Tao said, “To protect our people. Would you allow the innocent to suffer, should war come?”

Wu remembered the horror stories he had learned about the Hundred Year War. About how many innocent people died because the city of Ba Sing Se ignored the cries for military aid. He sighed. “No, I would not.”

Minister Tao smiled. “I am glad to see you are taking an interest in the finances of your kingdom. Now, if you’d like, the ministers have come up with our recommended budget. You are welcome to review it and ask if you have any questions.” 

Wu sighed, walking back into his room. “Long day?” Mako asked. He, Korra, and Asami seemed to have set up shop in the common area to catch up with one another.

“I’ll say,” he lay on his couch. “The ministers decided to give me THEIR budget.” He offered the document up to his bodyguard. 

Mako took it and looked it over. “This just gives most of the money to the military! It’s almost the same as your great aunt’s regime. This won’t help anyone.”

Korra and Asami looked it over. “It does seem a little overly militaristic.” Asami agreed.

“Once I become King,” Wu said, “The kingdom will have just come out of turmoil created by Kuvira. And what if another threat rises?” Asami and Korra looked down, knowing that Wu, and by extension his ministers, were right. 

Korra took a deep breath. “While I’m not technically a ruler, one thing I’ve learned being the avatar is to balance between any extremes.” 

Wu nodded, considering her words. “Balance…that seems like a good plan.”

Asami tilted her head. “You know, I like to think of myself as a pretty good businesswoman when it comes to numbers. Mind if I tweak this a bit?” 

Wu blinked, and then broke into a smile, “That would be perfect!”

Mako blinked at the document that they had come up with. “This is not nearly enough to provide for the citizens. 

Asami rolled it up, offended at his lack of approval, “The kingdom will have to pay for a lot of reconstruction once Wu is on the throne. The provisions will increase in time.” She handed it to Wu, “Why don’t you go show this to your ministers, see what they say.”

“This is outrageous!” Minister Long said, “We already have our finances figured out. Why are we still talking about this?”

“Prince Wu,” Minister Tao said, “Did you not understand the document I gave you?”

Wu frowned, “I understood it fine. This is a balance between your plan and mine.”

“But it leaves us with a bare bones military!” Long said, “Either our soldiers would be severely underpaid, or we won’t have enough to properly guard the nation.”

Wu pulled on his hair. The ministers said it didn’t have enough military, Mako complained it didn’t have enough provisions…But he couldn’t do both…

Wu took a deep breath, stood up…and ran. 

Outside Mako, jumped at his outburst. Wu continued running. “Hey,” the firebender called, “Where are you going?”

Wu continued running, knowing exactly where he was going. He ran into the spa, scaring a number of patrons. He slammed coins onto the counter and told the woman behind it, “I need an emergency spa.”

He was ushered into a relaxation pool until a spot in the seaweed wrap area opened up. It was not ideal, but it was something. He tried to let the hot water leech away his stress. He wasn’t even King yet! Being ruler of the Earth Kingdom seemed to be more trouble than it was worth, and not how he pictured it at all.

“Earth Prince Wu?” He blinked and looked over to the next pool. He was surprised to see…

“Firelord Izumi?”

Indeed, the firelord sat there, blinking. “You seem more stressed than…ever, actually.” 

Wu didn’t know how to answer that, so he said, “I didn’t expect to see you at a spa.” He had always pictured the firelord as being somewhat cold and distant. Which was rather ironic for a firebender, he supposed. But even then, she didn’t seem the spa type of person. 

She took a deep breath, “Sometimes, it is important to unwind, and tea just doesn’t cut it.”

“You get stressed too?” Wu said.  
She blinked at him again, “Of course I do. I am the ruler of a nation. Besides, have you met my father?”

Wu shrugged, “Only in passing.”

She took a deep breath. “Well, be careful if you do talk to him. You might find yourself in the middle of a long lecture about honor.”

Wu bit his lip. “Actually, I could use a lecture right about now…” Inspiration struck, “Hey, you’re ruler of a nation. Do you mind if I ask you for some advice?”

She closed her eyes and sank slightly lower into the water, considering his request. “Continue,” She finally said. 

“So,” He said, “I have 3 different versions of this financial report, two of them are two sides of extremes, and the 3rd is ineffective on both fronts. No matter which one I pick, someone will be unhappy. It’s just…I can’t seem to find a balance between all of them.”

The firelord tilted her head at him. “It seems to me you have already learned your first lesson in how to rule.” Wu frowned at her, “Careful, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Wu blinked until his face was calm. “What lesson have I learned?”

Izumi kept her face calm and serene. “You have learned that you cannot make everyone happy. In fact, most of the time, you will leave everyone disappointed. That is not failure. That is compromise.”

Wu tried to keep his face just as serene, but he was very confused. “So,” he said, “I’m doing…right?”

Izumi sighed. “That depends on how you handle the second lesson of being ruler. You must make a decision and then do it.”

“But my ministers—“ Wu tried to say.

“Have you listened to what your ministers have to say?” Wu nodded, “Good. They are smart men.”

Wu bit his inner lip, “But Mako and Korra—“

“The Avatar and your bodyguard?” Izumi asked. Wu sighed, knowing she would tell him to listen to his ministers. “Good, they are also smart. It seems you have been taking a lot of good advice. However, your ministers, your bodyguard, and the avatar are not King. Now that you have their advice, you must use it to make your decision, and be firm in it. They will listen to you. They must.”

A man walked into the spa, “Firelord Izumi, your seaweed wrap is ready.”

Izumi sighed, gratefully. “Farewell, Earth Prince Wu.” She said, rushing out of the pools. 

Wu smiled. He knew what to do.

“Minister Tao,” Minister Long said, “Didn’t we just talk about this?”

“We did,” Minister Tao said, “Prince Wu we have already discussed your ideas, remember?”

“We did,” Prince Wu said, “And I have read your plan. And I have decided that this one is better.”

The ministers all exchanged glances. “My prince,” Minister Tao said, “You are still learning about how to manage a nation’s finances. Perhaps you should let us—“

“No,” Wu said, “I have read all you have given me on my nation’s finances, and I have let you give me my advice, and you will be grateful to know it has affected my decision. And now my decision is made. When I become Earth King, we will put this balanced budget into place.” Wu took a deep breath. “Now, next order of business. Nothing? Excellent.”

Wu stood up and walked out of the chambers, leaving his ministers stunned. Mako was standing outside, waiting for him, smirking. “You seem happy.” He told his bodyguard, walking out of the building.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong.” Mako said, “I still don’t like your budget.” Wu rolled his eyes, “But you really sounded like a king in there.”

Wu smiled. “You know, as a bodyguard, you’re paid through military funding, right?”

Mako snorted. “Not enough.”

Wu laughed, patting Mako on the shoulder. “Come along, we’re going shopping. And you’re carrying the bags.” Mako groaned.


	2. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu tells Mako the story of his last bodyguard and his escape from Ba Sing Se

Wu waved to his adoring fans. He tried to look over to Mako. The older man hated when he got too friendly with the people. Wu tried to wink at him, but Mako was all business. Sometimes Wu could get under his outer shell, but Mako was very professional out in public appearances such as this.

And just like that, before he could kiss a girl’s hand, Mako jumped and pushed him to the ground. Wu banged his head, trying to understand what was going on. People were screaming, and the police were metalbending cables to swing off to…somewhere.

“Mako, what’s—“

“We need to get you to the car.” He shouted over him, picking Wu off the ground and half carrying, half dragging Wu towards the vehicle. The prince was unceremoniously shoved in, Mako following behind him. “Driver, to the hotel!” Mako commanded, looking out the window behind them.

Wu righted himself, his eyesight swirling at the moment, “What’s going on?” He asked.

“There was a metalbender on the rooftops,” Mako explained, “Probably an assassin of Kuvira’s.” The firebender held his own arm. 

That was when Wu noticed Mako’s arm was bleeding. “Oh my god,” He said, “Mako, you’re hurt!” 

“I’m fine,” He said, his teeth clenched.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Wu said, “Driver—“

“No.” Mako cut him off. “It’s my job to get you somewhere safe.” He leaned forward, watching through the drivers window, “Actually, driver, go down that alley, we don’t want anyone following us.”

The driver followed his directions. Finally, Mako had him stop, pulled Wu and himself out of the car and told the driver, “Go onto the hotel, don’t tell anyone where you dropped us off.” He turned to Wu, “Come on,” He pulled the prince through the door to one of the buildings and up the stairs, with surprising vigor for someone bleeding out.

Mako took out a key and opened one of the rooms on what Wu thought was the fourth floor, though they had run so fast, he was unsure. “Where are we?” Wu asked.

“My apartment,” Mako said, opening the door and pushing Wu through. Wu blinked, he had never been to Mako’s apartment before, “I don’t think they’ll have people staked out at the hotel, but better to be safe than sorry.”

Wu nodded, looking around. It was a modest place, but nice and clean. Still, Wu could understand why Mako spent most of his nights in Wu’s hotel. Mako groaned, clutching his arm again. Wu frowned “That was supposed to kill me, wasn’t it?” He asked. 

Mako sighed, keeping pressure on the wound, “Wu, you know I care for you, and I know you care for me. But I have to be your bodyguard first, and that means getting injured.”

Wu’s frown deepened, “I know that,”

“Then don’t blame yourself.” Mako said, “It’s my job.”

Wu sighed, “Will you at least put a bandage on it if you insist on not going to the hospital?” Mako sighed, winced and nodded. “Here, sit on the couch, do you have any spare rags or something I can use for bandages?” he asked.

Mako frowned in confusion, but pointed him to wear he kept some emergency medical supplies. Wu then took the rags to the sink and dampened them. “Off with the shirt,” He instructed. 

Reluctantly, Mako removed his shirt, wincing at the pain. Wu began wiping the blood away and wrapping up the wound. The prince frowned, concentrating hard on doing the job correctly, “Since when do you know how to treat wounds?” Mako asked.

Wu smirked, tying it off, “You didn’t think you knew everything about me, did you?” 

Mako gave a short laugh, “With your big mouth, yes.” 

Wu did not laugh. “My last bodyguard taught me,” 

Mako frowned, “I didn’t know you had a bodyguard before me.”

Wu rolled his eyes, “It was back in Ba Sing Se…”

Now Mako was concerned. Wu was never this serious, “Hey, are you alright?”

Surprised, Wu blinked, breaking out of his reverie, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Mako looked between his emerald eyes, knowing the prince was lying. “What happened?”

“Wu?” His mother called into the garden.

Wu stepped into view, the ever-present Lee shadowing him. “Yes, mother?

“Your Great Aunt has invited us to dinner tonight. Please dress appropriately.” Princess Lien dressed a great deal similarly to her aunt, though she was younger and far darker. Still, she had all of the woman’s serious and superior attitude, though she was much more calm.

“Of course, Mother,” Wu said, bowing respectfully. Princess Lien left, her servants trailing behind her. That was the most conversation they had that week. Once she was gone, Wu broke into a smile, “Did you hear that, Lee? Dinner with the Queen! Oh, how exciting! Maybe we’ll get to see a show. I do wish my great-aunt would bring in badger-mole dances, I’ve heard they’re amazing.”

“Calm down,” Lee said, “You’re royalty, you can at least act like it.”

“I always act like royalty,” Wu said to the far-older man who had been practically his father. “I can be fun too!”

“Don’t let your mother here you say that,” Lee said.

“I won’t,” He said, “I think I’ll go try on outfits for dinner. Join me, will you?”

“Of course, your majesty.” Lee rolled his eyes at the Prince.

As Wu tried the fifth outfit (the first four being declared either too simple or too garish) They heard what sounded like an explosion. “What was that?” Wu asked.

Lee raised his hands, preparing to earth bend at the drop of the hat. Slowly, he opened the door. Wu stared at him, wondering what he would find. “My Prince,” He said, “hide in the closet for a minute.” Wu nodded, knowing Lee would have his reasons. He closed the closet door behind him, and listened.

“Ping!” Lee called out, “What’s going on?”

“Queen’s dead!” another voice said, “Bandits have taken most of the palace.”

“Aren’t the guards stopping them?”

“You kidding?” Wu’s stomach dropped, “We’re joining ‘em! Who’s going to report us, anyway? Hey, is there anything good in there?” Wu took a sharp intake of breath.

“Just some trinkets,” Lee said, “If you want REALLY good stuff, you should check out the Prince’s bedroom, he might have more gold jewelry than the Queen!”

“Thanks, Buddy!” the other voice said, before shuffling you off.

Lee opened the closet to let Wu out, “My great-aunt’s dead? Bandits have taken the palace? And what was that about letting him into my bedroom, you have to stop them all.”

Lee didn’t speak at first, grabbing one of Wu’s coats in the closet and putting it on himself, “Oh my spirits,” Wu said, “you’re not JOINING them, are you? Someone help! Wu down!” 

“Of course not,” Lee said, “Listen, I’m just one earthbender, I can’t hold the whole palace. My job is to get you to safety. Now, we’re going to have to act like we just stole these clothes, alright? Once we’re out of here, we’ll get a ship to Republic City until the United Forces can come clean this place up, alright?” Wu nodded, picking up some of his precious clothing. “Sorry about this,” Lee said, reaching his hand up to ruffle through Wu’s hair, turning it into a giant mess, “Bandits don’t have hair products,” He said.

Wu pouted at his horrible hair condition, but followed Lee out the door. The further toward the exit they got, the more bandits they saw. Wu could hear screaming from almost every room, some in fear and some in victory at finding new items. They went slow, trying to go down hallways that were emptier. Wu watched as his entire world got turned upside down. And he kept walking, Lee steadying him. 

They passed by a group of bandits, Lee nodded to them respectfully, standing between them and the prince, who held up his clothes to hide his face. “If you ask me,” They heard one of the bandits say, “We’re not really free ‘til we take out the whole line.” 

“What, like the Princess and her kid? They never did anything.”

“They’re royals aren’t they?” the first bandit said. Wu shuddered. Something about this man’s voice was familiar, but he didn’t dare look “’Sides, I already got one of the 2 of ‘em.”

“No way.” Another said, “Which one?”

“Princess.” The bandit said. Now Wu recognized him. That was his mother’s guard. He had killed the person in his charge? “The Prince wasn’t in his room, but he’s gotta be somewhere.”

“Hey,” one of them called. Wu and Lee kept walking, “Hey you two. Where did you get all that fabric?”

“don’t move,” Lee whispered to Wu. The guard turned around, saying, “Prince’s closet. Some good stuff in there you should check it out.”

“I know you,” the bandit who had killed Wu’s mother said, “You’re the Prince’s bodyguard. Which means—“ Wu could feel the eyes turn to him, but did not dare turn. 

Lee slammed his foot on the ground, bending three stones from the palace floor and sending them to slam into the Bandits. He grabbed Wu’s arm and began running down the hallways, no longer worrying about secrecy. “Drop the clothes,” he instructed, and Wu did as he was asked without thinking too much. Unused to running, he began breathing heavily and slowed. At the first sign of slowness, Lee picked him up off the ground and began carrying him like a sack of wheat. 

“STOP!” The bandits shouted behind him, “The prince is trying to escape!” And like that, every bandit saw them.

And charged.

Most of them did not seem to be benders, simply brandishing swords Wu recognized as coming directly from the palace armory. Lee used his free hand to throw stones at anyone who crossed him, but he couldn’t keep it up forever. One of the bandits got close enough, and Wu watched as his guard was stabbed through his stomach. The man screamed, holding his hand to the wound, but as more bandits charged, he released it to bend himself a staircase through the ceiling, running as fast as he could for the hidden doors. Sure, they would not be very hidden now that the palace guards had turned on them, but it was better than the main doors.

“Wu,” he said, “I need you to put pressure on the stab wound to stop the bleeding. Can you do that for me?”

Wu squirmed, disgusted at the sight of blood, gently put his hand on the wound. “More pressure,” Wu flinched, looking away and held pushed on the warm liquid, stopping it like a plug in a dam.

Finally, Lee brought them into the open air. He put Wu down, and indicated for the Prince to follow, Lee putting his own pressure on the wound. “C’mon,” He said as they made their way out of the palace grounds. “We have to get to the sea.”

Wu wiped his bloody hands on his own pants, wincing at the ruined fabric, and followed. 

Once they made it into town, Lee lead them down an alleyway, and sat against a building. “What are you doing?” Wu asked, “We have to keep going! You said it’s your job to get me to safety!” 

“And it is,” Lee said, “But I can’t do that if I’m dead. Get me those hanging rags there.” He indicated a clothes line. Wu reached up and grabbed them, “Now, take one, and soak it in that tub of water there. Wu again did as instructed. Lee lifted up his shirt, exposing the stab wound. “Bring it over here. I’m going to need you to clean the blood, alright?”

Wu’s head was still pounding from all of the adrenaline, but he understood what had to be done. As soon as he touched the rag to the stab wound, Lee inhaled sharply, “Sorry, sorry,” Wu said, pulling away.

“No, just stings a bit, keep going.” Wu wiped as much blood away as he could until the rag was dyed red. “Alright, take the other rags and wrap it around my stomach. Make sure it’s tight.” Wu did, actually getting the hang of it. “Not bad,” The guard said, “Thank you. Now, help me up.” That was easier said than done. Lee was shaped like a rock, and Wu was…not. “Let’s get to the bay.” It was only then that Wu noticed how pale Lee’s face had become.  
They did actually get to the water. Finding a ship was easy. Finding a crew that would take them was more difficult. “Look, I’m not in the business of taking passengers for free,” The captain said, “Especially not now. I just want to get out of here.”

“We’ll pay,” Lee promised, “If you get us to Republic City, the President himself will pay a good amount of gold for your troubles.”

“I also don’t take promises as payment.” The captain said.

Lee looked around frustrated, “What about his clothes?”

“My what?” Wu said.

“His what?” The captain repeated.

“His clothes. They’re pure silk, very valuable. Give us some rags for him to wear, and they’re all yours.”

Wu pouted at the thought of lost clothes, but thought better than to protest. The captain examined him, “They’re a little bloodstained…”He thought for a moment, “But I guess it’ll do. Get aboard fast, we’re setting out now. And you’ll have to deal with bread and water for meals.”

“Thank you,” Lee said, pushing Wu up the dock and onto the ship. They made their way down and out of the way. A crewman pushed rags into Wu’s arms, and he reluctantly changed, feeling like a proper vagabond.

They settled on a patch of floor. Bread and water was brought to them, though otherwise, they didn’t leave that spot. Lee looked worse and worse with each passing hour. He had bled through his makeshift bandages. “Hey,” Wu said to one of the passing sailors. He regretted calling out once the sailor actually turned to him. “Could—could we have some spare bandages? Or even just rags? My friend is very hurt.” The sailor sneered at them and walked away without saying anything. 

Wu looked down at Lee. The man had his eyes closed, and was breathing unevenly. Wu bit his lip, worried.  
Suddenly, the sailor came back, accompanied by a fat man wearing an apron. “I’m the medic,” He looked like the cook, “What’s going on here?”  
Wu indicated the bandages. Carefully, the medic took off the rags and replaced them with rags of his own. He shook his head slowly. “He’s lost too much blood.” He said, “Won’ last to the city.” Lee’s eyes flickered open at that statement.

“Can’t you do anything for him?” Wu asked.

“Best thing to do is a quick death,” the medic said. Wu’s eyes opened in panic, “This is a slow death, and will be right painful.”

“No,” Lee rasped out, “I need to…I need to speak with my friend alone.”

The medic nodded and left. Wu leaned down to hear Lee. “You’re not going to die on me, are you Lee?” He asked, trying to keep the tears from his eyes.

“My prince,” he said, “I have done my duty. I am getting you to safety.” Wu could not hold it anymore, and let the tears fall hot and fast. He had not cried for his great-aunt or his mother, but now…now everything that had just happened seemed incredibly real, “You need to take this,” Lee offered a scroll from inside his shirt, “I grabbed it on our way out.” Wu took it, unscrolling it to see the royal seal. “You must get to the President. The world leaders will take care of you.”

“But why can’t you take care of me?” Wu cried.

“Someone can replace me. But they can’t replace the heir to the throne. You have to be…” Lee’s voice began rasping, and he closed his eyes again.

“Be?” Wu asked, “Be what?”

“Be…strong.” Lee said, before letting out a long, slow breath. 

“Medic!” Wu cried, “Medic!”

The medic rushed over, touching Lee’s neck, “He’s alive,” the man said, “But just barely, I wouldn’t expect him to wake up again.”

Wu sat back and let himself cry, not daring himself to watch his only friend in the world die for him.

“And so he died in the night, when I was sleeping,” Wu said, “The Captain had him thrown overboard, didn’t want a corpse to stink up his ship, but I had a small ceremony for him and my mother and great aunt once I was safe in Republic City.”

Mako had watched him with his full attention, not wavering in his gaze for a second. Wu had sat next to him and told the story with a sad, but straight face, though he stared firmly at his own feet. When it seemed clear that Wu had finished he lifted his good arm and rested it on Wu’s shoulder comfortingly. “I wondered how you got out of Ba Sing Se.” He said, “I was there on that day. It was difficult getting transports out of there.”

Wu nodded, “No kidding,” Wu said, finally looking at him, “We must have been destined to meet.” 

Mako smirked, but it disappeared instantly. Wu still wasn’t smiling. There was something else. “Wu,” he said, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

There was just a hint of a tear in Wu’s eye. “Lee was,” he said, “Lee was the only friend I ever had, and I lost him. But now I have you, and—“

Everything clicked in Mako’s brain, and he reached over to pull Wu close to his chest. “I’m not going to die,” He whispered into Wu’s hair.

Wu couldn’t hold it in and began crying, “Bullshit,” he said, “It’s your job, remember.”

Mako kissed the top of Wu’s head, comfortingly stroking his arm, “It’s my job to keep you safe. But I have friends that will help me, and I will make sure to stay alive and keep you out of trouble all your life.“

“You can’t know that,” Wu sobbed, “I can’t bare it, Mako, I’ve lost everything, I can’t lose you too.”

Mako lifted Wu’s head and kissed him on the mouth. “I won’t die. And neither will you. We’ll be fine, you and me. I promise you.” He kissed him again, and kept kissing him until he stopped crying, “It’s been a long day,” he said, “Let’s go to bed.”

The two of them made their way to the bedroom and lay down. “Here,” Mako said, lightly pulling Wu’s head to his chest, “So you know I’m right here with you.”

Wu nodded, snuggling up to his chest and holding him around his waist.

“Mako?” Wu said.

“Mm?

“Your bed is lumpy.”


	3. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako spend a day at a spa resort with their friends

And so, Wu found out Mako’s secret.

When the firebender went swimming, he became a little boy, splashing about, getting in fights with his brother, and laughing like the former Prince had never seen before. Wu chuckled, watching him, Bolin, Korra and Asami play in the resort pool. He was sitting on the side in a beach chair, calmly sipping cherry-berry lemonade and enjoying the sun’s rays.

“Wu,” Mako waved to him from the pool, “Come on in, the water’s great!”

Wu looked at him over his sunglasses, “I think I’m alright from here,” He said, and indeed he was. From here he could see each drop of water sliding down Mako’s body.

Mako’s friends seemed satisfied with the answer, though Mako did not. He pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to sit next to Wu, not even bothering to use a towel, “You know,” Mako said, “If I recall correctly it was you who suggested we come to this resort to have fun.”

Wu smiled at him, “You’re having fun aren’t you?”

Mako rolled his eyes. “C’mon, how come I’ve never seen you go swimming? Wait, you can swim, right?”

Wu gave a short chuckle, “Yes, I can swim, it’s just not one of my favorite things.” He patted his hair lightly, “You know it curls up when it gets wet.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Mako said.

“It looks dorky.” Mako gave a small chuckle, “Shut up.” But Wu couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Your hair is fine, Wu, now come on.” Wu shook his head, “Alright then,” Mako said, standing up, “Give me your drink.” 

Wu hesitantly handed him the drink. He should have been suspicious as Mako set said drink on the table next to him, yet he suspected nothing of the firebender’s plans until he was being lifted in the air and carried to the pool, “NOOOOOoooooo!” Wu cried as Mako picked up speed, “Wu down! Put Wu dow—“ But Mako had already jumped in the pool, the both of them creating an enormous splash.

They emerged from the water, Mako laughing, and Wu coughing the water out of his lungs. As Wu continued coughing, Mako became concerned, “Oh, Wu, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Mako put a hand on Wu’s back, checking to see if he needed further medicine…

…which left him completely vulnerable as Wu splashed him directly in his face. 

Mako spat in surprise, wiping the water from his eyes. This time it was Wu laughing at him. Mildly frustrated, Mako splashed him back, though the Prince was ready and guarded his eyes.

They continued splashing one another and laughing, until they both noticed a sifting in the pool. It seemed as though the level was getting lower. They looked up to find Korra bending all of the water in the pool into an immense tidal wave, towering over them all. With an evil gleam in her eye, she said, “I win,” before the wave went crashing down on them. 

Wu, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were sent sprawling, lifted out of the pool and landing hard on the ground outside. As the water returned to the pool, they were all left laughing, particularly Mako and Wu, who in the splash had held each other’s hands, and stayed close to one another.


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako go on a date through Korra Park

Wu and Mako walked down the sidewalk, arm in arm, through Korra Park. “So…?” Mako asked.

“So…what?” 

Mako sighed, “Are you having a good time?” 

Wu smiled at him, “I always have a good time when I’m with you.”

Mako frowned at him, “You know what I meant.”

Wu sighed this time, looking around, “Well…admittedly a walk through the park isn’t my first thought for a date.”

Mako rolled his eyes, “It’s a fairly standard date.”

Wu shrugged, “It’s kind of dirty.”

“It’s a park, of course there’s dirt.”

“And it’s a little chilly,”

Mako wrapped an arm around him, and said as seductively as he could, “I can always keep you warm.”

Wu blushed, smiling at him and burying his head in the taller man’s neck. “And then, of course,” he said, “there’s the giant statue of your ex-girlfriend constantly looking down on us.”

Wu and Mako looked up at the statue, “Ah,” Mako said, “didn’t think of that.”

Wu gave him a gentle nudge, “It’s alright, big guy, I really do enjoy your company. I’m just a little out of my element. There’s like, nothing to buy here.”

Mako sighed, looking around the park. “Here, you want to buy something for me?” He pulled Wu towards an ice cream vendor. 

Wu chuckled as Mako led him over, “Isn’t it a little chilly for ice cream?”

“It’s never too cold for ice cream,” Mako said, “for me anyway. What flavor would you like?”

Wu looked at the options. “Hmmm,” There wasn’t a great deal of variety. “Mint Chocolate chip?” 

Mako nodded, and turned to the vendor, “One cone of mint chocolate chip, and one cone of chocolate.”

Wu handed over the yuans necessary and the vendor prepared the cones. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a chocolate kind of guy.”

Mako shrugged, “I’m full of surprises.” He said, putting his arm around Wu and leading him the rest of the way down the sidewalk to head back home. “I’m sorry, Wu,”

“For what?” Wu said, licking away at his ice cream.

Mako shrugged, taking a lick at his own scoop, “This was supposed to be the date I picked stuff, and it was all things you don’t like.”

Wu chuckled, “It’s fine, Mako,” he said, “Besides, I have ice cream and a handsome man on my arm. That sounds like a pretty good day to me.” He reached up to place a kiss on Mako’s cheek. Pulling away, he let out a giggle, “Sorry, got a little mint on you there,” He reached up to wipe the green ice cream off his cheek. 

Mako wrapped his arm around the former prince, “I just wanted everything to be perfect.” 

Wu lifted his arms in the air, “Of course it’s perfect, I—oh,” In his enthusiasm, the ice cream fell off of the cone and onto the ground. The both of them looked at it for a moment, “oops,” 

“Here, I’ll go back and get you another one,” Mako said, turning, but Wu stopped him.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, we’re almost out of the park, let’s go home.” He wrapped his arm around Mako’s again and continued walking. 

Mako bit his lip, looking at his own cone, “Do you…do you like chocolate?” He offered the cone to Wu.

He had been expecting Wu to take ahold of the cone. Wu seemed to have other ideas, as Wu leaned down to eat out of Mako’s hand. “Mm,” he said, “Tasty.”

Mako blinked in surprise, feeling flushed. He looked down and saw a bit of the chocolate dribbling down Wu’s chin. “You’ve um,” He swallowed, unsure of what to say, “You’ve got a little—“ Wu frowned at him, trying to figure out what Mako was referring too. 

Mako leaned down and licked the dribble of ice cream off of Wu’s lips. He then decided to kiss the prince, holding his ice cream steady. 

Wu had jerked in surprise at the kiss, but soon accepted it. When Mako separated, they realized they had been blocking the gates to the park. Both blushing, they kept walking. “Um, Mako,” Wu said, “Can I have another bite?”

Mako offered it to him again, and they shared it all the way back to their apartment.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako has a nightmare, but Wu is there to help.

The instant played a hundred, a thousand times. Kuvira, holding just a small dagger shot her hand forward. Each time she did, the dagger sliced it’s way through Wu’s chest, and his once beautifully tailored shirt stained deep red. The prince spat blood into his hand before turning to Mako, his beloved bodyguard. Mako ran with all of his might, but he was never close enough to stop it. The dying Wu barely whispered, but his words echoed to the firebender “M-Mako…help me!”

Mako shot up into a sitting position. It took 3 deep breaths to realize he was in Wu’s room, in Wu’s bed, with Wu sleeping soundly and safely beside him. Well, safely at least.

“Mako?” Wu peeked open one eye, looking at his boyfriend. “You alright?”

Mako swallowed “Yeah…” he lied, “Bad dream.”

Mako attempted to lay back down and stop himself from shaking, but Wu was already sitting up himself. The young prince took a minute to himself to get his eyes adjusted to the dark, and wake up ever so slightly. Mako loved looking at him like this, when his hair wasn’t so neatly combed. All of that product hid a rather ridiculous looking mess, and Mako thought it was the cutest thing in the world, mostly because Wu worked so hard to hide it from everyone except him. “Is this a talking-about-it kind of bad dream, or a just-hug-you kind of bad dream?” 

Mako shook his head. Wu took this to mean the later type of dream, and wrapped his arms around him. Wu was always just a degree cooler than him, which could be startling, but at this moment remarkably calming. “I just…” Mako started saying, but it took him longer to finish, “I just don’t want to lose you.” The words sounded almost stupid coming out of his mouth.

He could feel Wu smile into his shoulder. “You won’t.” the prince promised, “We’re in the safest city in the world, surrounded by all kinds of guards and benders, and I have the best bodyguard in the entire world sleeping right next to me.”

Mako bit his inner lip, the image of Wu bleeding to death still emblazoned in his brain. “But what if—“

“Ah, no ‘but’s.’” Wu calmly rubbed Mako’s other shoulder, trying to get him to relax. “We don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. I mean, one minute I was king, and then I lost my whole empire. But I am prepared to go forward with wherever the future takes me…because I have you by my side. Alright?”

Reluctantly, Mako nodded. As though he lacked the physical strength to stay sitting, Wu fell back onto his pillow. “Now, sleep.” Wu said.

Mako lay back on the bed, but kept himself propped up on his elbow, looking down at his love. “I would die for you,” He whispered into the darkness. It was a promise to himself.

“Well, that is your job.” Wu’s words were muffled by his pillow. At that, Mako was forced to crack a smile. Wu always cracked him open eventually.

Mako leaned down and instead kissed the man on the cheek. Wu’s eye opened once again. “I love you.”

Wu smiled at him. “For that, you get cuddles.” Wu turned himself around so he could easily grab Mako around the torso. Mako paused for a moment, somewhat surprised, although he didn’t know why. Wu loved cuddles. Calmly, he placed his own arms around him and closed his eyes fighting his dreams with Wu in his arms.


End file.
